


Character Lists

by intr0verted



Series: Character Lists [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Cat, Cats, Character, Character Description, Deputy, Gender, Kit - Freeform, Leader, Name, Queen - Freeform, Relations, Warrior - Freeform, Warrior Cats, Zodiac, characters, elder - Freeform, medicine cat, personality, relationships, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intr0verted/pseuds/intr0verted
Summary: I highly recommend reading my Clan Information work as well as Character Lists (this) before reading my Fall of the Moon, Rise of the Sun series.Thank you so much and enjoy!
Series: Character Lists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782322
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Leaders**

_Elderclan_

Leader ~ Elkstar

Gender ~ Male

Age ~ Unknown

Zodiac ~ Capricorn

Personality ~ Authoritative, wise, powerful, aloof, prideful, secretive

Appearance ~ Tall and lanky, pale grey, medium-length fur, pensive and unusual face, wide-set blue eyes

Relations ~ Parents unknown, siblings unknown, no mate, kids unknown

_Rootclan_

Leader ~ Spiderstar

Gender ~ Female

Age ~ 132 Moons

Zodiac ~ Scorpio

Personality ~ Brave, resourceful, strong, violent, sadistic, unforgiving

Appearance ~ Large for a she-cat, all black, short fur, pale yellow eyes, mean face

Relations ~ Parents unknown, no siblings, Claimed Jaggedfang, Mother to Shadowfur and Stormheart, Mother to Bloodclaw and Heartwatcher

_Oakclan_

Leader ~ Ruggedstar

Gender ~ Male

Age ~ 72 Moons

Zodiac ~ Leo

Personality ~ Charming, forgiving, resilient, humorous, arrogant, self-centered

Appearance ~ Golden Maine Coon, long fur, very large in size, handsome, amber eyes, masculine

Relations ~ Son to Brindlepelt and Graywolf, Brother to Mountainback, Older brother to Spruceheart and Birchfeather, Older brother to Goldenpaw, no mate, Father to Lionheart

_Riverclan_

Leader ~ Tallstar

Gender ~ Male

Age ~ 98 Moons

Zodiac ~ Virgo

Personality ~ Hardworking, kind, focused, loyal, uptight, irritable

Appearance ~ Lanky tom, black pelt, white mouth/chest/paws, amber eyes, brooding expression

Relations ~ Parents are deceased, Brother to Cowpatch, no mate, no kids


	2. Deputies

_ Elderclan _

Deputy ~ Lightgaze

Gender ~ Male

Age ~ Ancient, 614 Moons

Zodiac ~ Libra

Personality ~ Diplomatic, understanding, warm, stubborn, unforgiving, hot-headed, values the greater good over anything else

Appearance ~ Average size, all white, medium-length fur, rich blue eyes, kind face

Relations ~ Parents are deceased, Brother to Frostbriar, no mate, no kids  
  
  
  


_ Rootclan _

Deputy ~ Blazingfrost

Gender ~ Female

Age ~ Middle Aged 

Zodiac ~ Capricorn

Personality ~ Disciplined, obedient, brave, passionate, loyal, honest, condescending, unforgiving, negative, rude

Appearance ~ Very large for a she-cat, rich brown fur with a red tinge, short fur, ice-blue eyes, cold expression

Relations ~ Parents unknown, Sister to Willowfire, no mate, no kids

  
  


_ Oakclan _

Deputy ~ Goldenfang

Gender ~ Female

Age ~ Middle Aged 

Zodiac ~ Aquarius

Personality ~ Independent, good-hearted, logical, blunt, temperamental, antisocial, wicked bite

Appearance ~ Unique looking calico with very pale colors, smaller in size, bright yellow snake-like eyes, medium-length fur, unusually sharp teeth, annoyed expression

Relations ~ Daughter to Honeypatch and Braveheart, Sister to Wildheart, Older sister to Flamepelt, Older sister to Tigerblossom and Cinderstripe, Older sister to Berrypaw, no mate, no kids

_ Riverclan _

Deputy ~ Stonepelt

Gender ~ Male

Age ~ Middle Aged 

Zodiac ~ Cancer

Personality ~ Loyal, hardworking, obedient, kind, moody, impatient, worries excessively

Appearance ~ Medium size, dark gray, yellow eyes, short to medium-length fur, neutral expression

Relations ~ Son of Silverheart and Boulderfur, Brother to Mistyfoot, Half-brother to Silverstorm, somewhat mates with Ravenfur, Father to Shadowstep


	3. Medicine Cats

_ Elderclan _

Medicine Cat ~ Silvertongue

Gender ~ Female

Age ~ Ancient, 702 Moons

Zodiac ~ Taurus

Personality ~ Dependable, hardworking, wise, passionate, uncompromising, insecure

Appearance ~ Gray tabby, white patches that cover some paws, underbelly, chest, and part of face, small in size, orange eyes

Relations ~ Parents deceased, siblings deceased, no mate, no kids

  
  
  


_ Rootclan _

Medicine Cat ~ None

Notes ~ You either live or you die; your fate lies in your own hands

_ Oakclan _

Medicine Cat ~ Boulderface

Gender ~ Male

Age ~ Young to Middle Aged

Zodiac ~ Cancer

Personality ~ Loyal, hardworking, persuasive, moody, stubborn, impatient

Appearance ~ Gray Maine Coon, dark gray, long fur, yellow eyes, frustrated expression

Relations ~ Son of Cloudfur and Mountainback, Brother to Honeypool, Younger brother to Stoneclaw and Smokepelt, Half brother to Rosethorn and Lilytongue, no mate, no kids

  
  
  


_ Riverclan _

Medicine Cat ~ Sandstone

Gender ~ Female

Age ~ Middle Aged

Zodiac ~ Cancer

Personality ~ Sympathetic, patient, peaceful, strong, confident, wise, aloof, distant, serious

Appearance ~ Medium to large in size, extremely pale cream-colored tabby, short fur, pale yellow eyes, calm expression

Relations ~ Daughter to Tigerheart, Mother is deceased, Younger sister to Sunstorm, Older sister to Maplepaw and Quickpaw, no mate, no kids


End file.
